Mis sentimientos hacia ti
by inumoonhp05
Summary: INUYASHAxAOME... OneShot... El amor de su vida está en peligro, pero, ¿Por ella misma?... ¿Qué hace Aome cuando descubre que puede convertirse en una amenaza para Inuyasha?... Y Kikyo, ¿Qué pasa con ella?... INUxAOME


**MIS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA TI**

-Ya me voy!- Aome se puso la mochila al hombro y saltó dentro del pozo, fue impulsada mas por el peso de la mochila que por su mismo salto.

Sintió como su cuerpo viajaba sin moverse y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba del otro lado del pozo, 500 años en el pasado. – Ay! Y ahora como voy a subir esta cosa tan pesada?- Levantó la vista hacia el oscuro cielo y observó unos destellos…

-Esas luces… son… almas…- Escaló el pozo halándose de las enredaderas que salían del mismo y en cuanto logró llegar a lo más alto, una serpiente caza almas le ayudó a salir dejándola suavemente en el piso.

"Kikyo" pensó. Quiere que vaya…- Confundida siguió a la serpiente que la condujo por el espeso bosque hasta un claro en donde no solo estaba la sacerdotisa esperando su llegada…

Recostada al pie de un árbol, se encontraba kikyo y frente a ella estaba un hombre mitad bestia con la mirada fija en la miko.

Aome se quedó inmóvil por unos cuantos segundos, al ver frente ella, esa escena, la misma escena que otras tantas veces había visto y que en todas ellas la habían hecho sufrir del mismo modo. Comprendió entonces que el objetivo de Kikyo era que estuviera presente en la conversación, sin saber exactamente porqué, se escondió tras un árbol y escucho atenta.

Kikyo, q ocurre? T encuentras bien?-

Inuyasha, no te mande llamar para hablar de mí… sabes lo q planea Naraku no es así?-

Sí, él quiere llevarse a Aome-

Y, Sabes por que?-

No… no logro entenderlo, el último fragmento se encuentra en nuestro poder, seguramente ese maldito solo quiere torturarme… como lo hizo contigo…-

Una risa se apoderó de la miko, seguida de unas palabras dichas en un tono irónico y sarcástico..

Ja! Inuyasha no seas ridículo… Aome ha incrementado notablemente su poder espiritual… podría decirse que casi igual que los míos, a este paso ella será la única que podría…-

Inuyasha la interrumpió adivinando sus palabras…

Aome sería incapaz… ella nunca te lastimaría kikyo.-

Eres tan ingenuo, ahora entiendo porque Naraku te engaña tan fácilmente. Aome no lo haría por voluntad propia, Naraku la manipularía de algún modo.-

No, Aome… ella nunca…-

Por favor Inuyasha, ambos sabemos que ese maldito es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de acabar conmigo.-

¡¡¡ No lo pienso permitir!...- Se acercó a la sacerdotisa y la tomó por los hombros acercándola lentamente hacia él…- Yo siempre te protegeré Kikyo… No permitiré que te alejen de mi lado nuevamente.-

Kikyo comenzó a sentir una serie de sensaciones conocidas, pero que pensaba olvidadas…Sin saber exactamente la razón recobró el control sobre su cuerpo, pero sobre todo, sobre sí misma y quitó de ella las manos de Inuyasha que la apresaban…

Nuestro destino es estar separados, solo una cosa nos une, y ese, es el deseo de acabar con Naraku.-

-¡ No me importa el destino!- El hanyou dio un paso, lo que provocó que la miko retrocediera hasta topar con el árbol. – No lo entiendes kikyo! Acabaré con ese maldito y así podremos…-

Que Inuyasha? Estar juntos? No me hagas reír, por favor Inuyasha, dime, que te hace pensar que acabarás con Naraku tu solo? Ya te lo dije, nuestro destino es estar separados, tu vida me pertenece, así que no se la entregues a ese maldito, además está ella…-

Ella? Te refieres a…-

Sí, ahora ella también es parte de tu vida o no?-

Aome… ella solo, ella solo es…-

La razón por la cual mi vida corre peligro, la razón por la cual estoy de regreso en este mundo, piénsalo Inuyasha, de no haber sido por esa mujer, la perla no estaría en esta época, Naraku no sería una amenaza… De no ser por ella tu corazón y tu pensamiento serían solo míos…-

Ciertamente el hanyou no entendía porque Kikyo hablaba así de Aome, pero Inuyasha comenzó a sentir cosas que nunca imaginó. No era agradable oír aquellas cosas sobre Aome y menos de la boca de Kikyo… su querida Kikyo… Porque aún era suya… o ya no lo era?

De cualquier forma sintió una necesidad infrenable por defender a su amiga, a su compañera.

Aome no es la culpable, ella es solo una victima más de las circunstancias, como lo somos tú y yo, el único culpable es Naraku, ese maldito que se obsesionó con los poderes de la perla y contigo… Aome es una gran persona, Kikyo, no la culpes, por favor…-

Ja! Incrédulo, esa mujer oculta muchos secretos, y me puedo dar cuenta que es culpable de otra cosa… Fue ella quien me arrebató tu corazón Inuyasha… Pero recuerda tu vida, es solamente mía…-

La miko se desvaneció elevándose con sus serpientes.

Lo había conseguido, Aome comprendió la razón por la cual Kikyo quería que escuchara, que estuviera presente. La quería humillar, quería que acabara por entender que su presencia en aquél lugar traía solo problemas, que incluso representaba una amenaza para sí misma y para sus amigos. No sabía si sentirse halagada o frustrada con la actuación de Inuyasha, la había defendido de Kikyo, sin embargo, logró darse cuenta de que, lo más importante para ella, el corazón de Inuyasha, seguía perteneciendo a Kikyo.

"Kikyo", nunca imaginó que ese nombre trajera consigo tantas desgracias y desfortunios, con tan solo pensar en su nombre, su pecho se contraía y su sangre hervía, era un sentimiento que nunca pensó sentir: ODIO.

Un momento, odio, era justamente eso lo que quería Naraku que sintiera. De ese modo, lo que había dicho Kikyo podía ser verdad, Aome podría deshacerse fácilmente de ella, no era algo que tuviera que pensar mucho, después de todo había sido esa mujer la única causante de todo su dolor, de todo su llanto. Pero una nueva idea cruzó su mente, que pasaría si Naraku le ordenaba matar a Inuyasha en vez de a Kikyo?...

"No, eso nunca lo haría, nunca lo lastimaría"… luego recordó las palabras de Kikyo: …"No lo haría por voluntad propia, Naraku la manipularía de algún modo"… …" Es capaz de eso y más"…- ¡¡¡NO! ¡No puede ser… ¡¡¡Inuyasha!- El tan solo pensarlo la hizo temblar de miedo las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos para después salir incontrolablemente… "¡¡¡Inuyasha, Inuyasha!"…

El hanyou, había permanecido callado e inmóvil, sembrado en sus pensamientos, vislumbrando hacia la dirección en la que desapareció la miko. Sintió la presencia de alguien tras él, era una presencia conocida, un aroma inconfundible, suave y dulce. Dio media vuelta y se encontró con la esbelta figura de la sacerdotisa, que destacaba entre los espesos árboles y la densa oscuridad…

Aome…- logró auricular

Ella se quedó inmóvil, como esperando algo que la hiciera recapacitar, más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, cayendo por su blanco rostro.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. ¿ Lo había visto con Kikyo ? ¿ Habría escuchado todo? La desesperación de ver a una mujer llorando lo impulsó a acercarse, pero Aome reaccionó retrocediendo, con lo que el hanyou comprendió que debía permanecer quieto. Un silencio largo y agobiante se apoderó de ambos. La impotencia y frustración hicieron acto de presencia.

Inuyasha no lo soportaba más, Aome, su compañera y amiga estaba ahí, frente a él, llorando inconsolablemente, no sabía exactamente que decir, sin embargo, sintió la necesidad de excusarse con ella.

Aome… yo… no es lo que parece… yo solo…-

Quiso continuar, quiso explicarle que había descubierto que Kikyo no era la misma, que esa Kikyo a la que amó tanto, había muerto hace 50 años…que se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo más por ella que solo amistad o agradecimiento. Pero se vio interrumpido por la voz de Aome…

- No, Inuyasha, ya no tendrás que explicarme nada, perdóname… Por favor, perdóname…- Sin pensarlo se alejó corriendo del lugar internándose más y más en el bosque. Sabía hacia donde se dirigía, aunque no acabara por asimilarlo…

Por su parte, Inuyasha permaneció inverosímil ante aquellas palabras rondando una y otra vez por su cabeza… "Perdóname"… ¿ por qué o de qué?. Al darse cuenta que permanecía inmóvil observando como se alejaba la chica, sus piernas y su mente comenzaron a trabajar y siguieron el rastro de Aome.

Nunca pensó que fuera tan rápida, de no ser por su olfato, no hubiera podido seguirla. Cuando se encontró a unos cuantos metros de ella quedó paralizado ante aquella escena…

Ahí estaba, en la orilla de un risco, alto, muy alto. Hundida en sus pensamientos, no parecía haber sentido su presencia. Dispuesta, totalmente dispuesta a saltar. Un paso más, solo uno bastaría para marcar diferencia.

Inuyasha se perdió ante al sola idea de perderla, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Aome! En que demonios estás pensando!- Esperó algún tipo de respuesta, pero nada pasó. Asustado, se acercó más, lentamente, paso a paso. Unos centímetros más y la tomaría entre sus brazos para no soltarla.

Pero no pudo seguir avanzando, la voz de la joven miko lo detuvo…

Por favor, Inuyasha, no lo hagas, no te acerques, o me arrojaré te lo juro que me arrojaré…-

Tonta! Tu no irás a ningún lado me oyes?... acaso Piensas irte sin mi?... piensas abandonarme?...-

Cállate! … por favor Inuyasha…. Es lo mejor.. Kikyo… tú…. No la has olvidado… y yo, solo represento una amenaza aquí… Podría regresar a mi época y no volver, pero la sola idea de estar con vida y no volver a verte sería la peor de las muertes… por eso he decidido que con mi muerte, tú y Kikyo podrán…-

Aome tonta! No tienes idea de lo que dices! ¿Quién demonios te dijo que yo quiero estar con Kikyo?... tienes idea de lo que voy a pasar sin ti?... Aome, si decides saltar, yo saltaré contigo, entiendes?-

No! No puedes, tu vida le pertenece a Kikyo…- Aome retenía las palabras del hanyou: "si no quiere estar con ella, entonces que es lo que quiere?..." …"saltaré contigo"… Que quería decir con todo eso? Que es lo que estaba pasando?

Por un momento desistió de su idea de arrojarse por la borda, pero, la sola idea de verse a sí misma matando o hiriendo a su amado regresó, y con ella las ganas de morir…

…-Ella, Kikyo es la única que puede decidir sobre tu vida.-

- Es cierto, mi vida le pertenece, pero mi corazón no… Aome, por favor, no lo hagas. No has pensado en mí verdad? Eres una egoísta!... Has pensado por lo que pasaré si te pierdo?... Aome, por favor, regresa conmigo…- Inuyasha extendió su brazo esperando a que Aome lo tomara. …- No me dejes Aome, no me dejes…-

La joven miko no supo como reaccionar, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido… Estiró su mano hasta tocar la del hanyou, quien no dudó y la haló hacia él abrazándola, tomándola en sus brazos. No solo era el hecho de alejarla de la orilla, sino que, quería sentirla cerca, tenerla junto a él para no soltarla, para no dejarla ir…

Después de haber tenido deseos de morir, en lo único en lo que pensaba Aome era en él. Ahí en sus brazos, comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad por estar con su amado hanyou.

Permanecieron así por varis minutos, la chica lloraba e Inuyasha acariciaba su cabellera y la consolaba con dulces palabras.

Aunque no quería romper el momento, Inuyasha tenía que hablar, tenía que reprocharle el querer acabar con su vida, el querer abandonarlo, el rendirse tan fácilmente, pero sobre todo, tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos… Comenzó gritando, pero conforme lo hacia bajaba el tono de su voz para no lastimar más a su amiga… o futura compañera?...

Aome… Necia! … Tonta!... por qué? Por qué?... acaso pensabas dejarme?... No te lo voy a permitir, entiendes? NUNCA!...-

La sacerdotisa se separó un poco del hanyou ( aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo ) para responderle…

Inuyasha… Perdóname, por favor perdo…-

El hanyou había escuchado suficiente. Calló a la miko con uno de sus dedos y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. La acercó a él y le dijo: - No tengo nada de que perdonarte, entiéndelo Aome, no importa qué o quién… Nada me va a separar de ti… ni siquiera tu misma… Nadie podrá hacer que olvide mis sentimientos hacia ti…-

Selló sus palabras con el más dulce y tierno beso que jamás, nunca dio.

Inuyasha?-

Si? –

Te Amo.-

Yo también Aome…. Yo también…-

**F I N **


End file.
